Anniversary
by Liliana-chan
Summary: At their one year anniversary Gajeel and Levy move in together and play around in their new place. GaLe lemon. Gruvia reference


**One Shot: Anniversary  
Word Count: 907  
Summary: At their one year anniversary Gajeel and Levy move in together and play around in their new place. GaLe lemon. Gruvia reference  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Gajeel arrived at the guild pretty early in the morning.  
He had been on a mission for the last two weeks.  
He had hurried to be home on that day, because it was his and his girlfriend's one year anniversary.

After he gave the information about the recent job to Mirajane he heard the guild doors open.  
He didn't need to turn around to know it was Levy who had stormed in.  
When he felt someone jumping on his back he was already chuckling.

He then turned around ton put her down.  
She thought she was 'safe' in that moment but Gajeel just threw her over his shoulder.

He waved to everyone in the guild when the blue head on his shoulders giggled.  
The couple had decided to move in together at their one year anniversary and Gajeel went straight to the new apartment.  
They'd get their stuff later that day after he was finished with her.

Gajeel found his way through the apartment and threw the young woman onto the couch.  
He attacked her immediately and began to kiss and bite her neck.  
She moaned softly and allowed him to open her orange dress and pull it off her.  
While he did that she just pulled his muscle shirt over his head and opened his pants to pull them down.

Gajeel then began to kiss his way down and around her small breasts.  
He then opened her bra and licked her breasts, earning a loud mewl from her.  
She began to moan when he began to suck her nipples.  
He felt his dick growing larger and harder in his pants with each of her moans.  
When it was too much for him bear he voiced a throaty growl and ripped off her panties and his own boxer shorts.

He entered her immediately knowing the pace he had to begin with to pleasure her.  
Their first time was already half a year ago.  
He thrust into her going deeper and harder with each thrust.  
Her moans grew louder until she started to scream his name.  
She felt her walls tightening up around him and she came for the first time.

Gajeel picked her up, staying inside her and carried into their new bedroom, where he turned her around and placed her on her all fours in front of him.  
She began to roll her hips against him and he thrust into her in this new position.  
She mewled and moaned when they found their rhythm together.  
When Gajeel began to nibble on her ear she moaned  
"ahh Gajeel... I'm cumming..." and again her walls tightened around him.  
This time Gajeel shot his white loads deep into her and groaned her name.

When she had recovered she pulled him out off her and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Gajeel grinned and joined her.  
He went up behind her and began to fondle her small breasts again.  
But he was surprised when she turned around and licked down his body.  
When she reached his dick she began to lick it and massage his balls.

She sucked on the tip softly and then began to lick it like an icicle.  
He put his hands on her head and pushed his throbbing manhood into her mouth.  
Levy looked up and when Gajeel looked into her lust grazed eyes he felt himself cumming.  
The way she looked at him was just so... stimulating.

She couldn't drink all of the white juice oozing out of his manhood and some of it dropped out of her mouth and onto her breasts.  
She wiped it off with two of her fingers and when she turned around to put the shower on.

When he felt the hot droplets of water rain down on them he turned her around and lifted one of her legs up to enter her again.  
Her lips met his and they exchanged a wild kiss being sprayed by hot water.  
Gajeel didn't know if it was the action the two of them proceeded in the shower or the hot water but steam filled the room.

Levy rolled her hips when he paused in an agonizingly long moment to tease her.  
She mewled and begged and rolled her hips to make him go on.  
He began to thrust into her again this time harder and deeper than before.

It didn't take long for her to scream out his name again and her walls were milking every last drop out of him.

Later when they put on their clothes Levy noticed that her panties were so much ripped up that she couldn't wear them again.  
So she hoped that her dress was long enough to cover her ass when she went out to get her stuff from Fairy Hills.

When they walked outside together Levy bumped into a flustered Juvia and a smirking Gray, who seemed to be their new neighbor.  
Gajeel noticed the blue hared water mage wearing the cross necklace that belonged to Gray before and raised a brow.

When Gray and Juvia went into the ice mage's apartment Gajeel couldn't help but notice Gray's hand on Juvia's ass.  
When they came back into their own apartment with their own stuff they heard Juvia and Gray being at it and Gajeel decided to turn it into a competition who could make his girl moan louder.

Two weeks later, no one wanted to live in said apartment building anymore.

**So that's it :) A reference to "Don't Go Taking What's Mine!" maybe I'll put all the lemons that have a reference to each other in one story... we'll see about that ;)  
~FDL-Chan**


End file.
